Many consumer products now provide indicia to display the effects of unauthorized tampering with the products. Some consumer products, such as for example, medicines, food products and cigarettes, are marketed in packages wrapped with a clear overwrap film closure. This overwrap film closure is generally removed by means of a tear strip to gain access to the interior package. There has been to this point no means for providing for a coordinated tamper-evident display between the overwrap film closure and the interior packaging substrate.
The instant invention relates to tamper-evident overwrapped products and processes for the production thereof which clearly provide the consumer with evidence of any attempt at prior entry through the overwrap film closure.